House et Wilson en couple
by loupiote91
Summary: Rien à dire de plus, le titre parle de lui-même
1. Chapter 1

Titre : House et Wilson en couple

Auteur : Loupiote91

Disclamers : Oh j'aimerai beaucoup que les personnages m'appartiennent mais malheureusement je n'ai rien d'un David Shore

Genre : Romance

* * *

**Quand .....**

**..... House veut dormir**

7h00 du mat', Wilson qui était déjà levé depuis une demi-heure mit en route l'objet de torture : le sèche-cheveux. Non, ce n'était même pas un sèche-cheveux, non, c'était encore pire, c'était le pire cauchemar de tous ceux qui veulent dormir, il faisait un tel boucan que tout le voisinage devait être réveillé. Voila ce que pensait House quand il fut obligé de se lever pour aller engueuler son nouveau colocataire depuis pas longtemps.  
W : Oh pardon ! Je t'ai réveillé  
H : Non, pas du tout, qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ? Non, tu sais très bien que j'ai l'habitude de me lever tous les jours à ... (regardant la pendule) Mais t'es dingue ou quoi ? Il est 7h00 du matin. Tu veux me tuer c'est ça ? Tu as passé un pacte avec Cuddy afin d'exterminer toute trace de mon être ?  
W : C'est bon, tu as fini ? Je suis réellement désolé. Mais tu sais, tu commences à 9h. Comme ça aujourd'hui, tu ne seras pas en retard.  
H : Vas te faire foutre, moi je retourne me coucher  
W : Alors je redémarre le sèche-cheveux  
H : Tu fais chier  
W : Je vais faire le p'tit déj, pendant ce temps, vas prendre ta douche  
H : Ok maman.  
Wilson sourit. House n'était pas de si mauvaise humeur que ça en faite.

**FIN**

* * *

**Quand .....**

**..... Wilson a envie de tuer House**

House et Wilson par un matin d'octobre arrivèrent tous deux à l'hôpital. Bien sûr, House ayant trainé pour se préparer, ils arrivèrent donc en retard.  
Cuddy qui passait par là et qui les vit, alla à leur rencontre.  
C : C'est quoi aujourd'hui l'excuse, vous avez aidé une vieille à traverser ?  
H : Je l'ai déjà faite celle-là.  
C : Alors, c'est que vous avez eu un accident  
H : Déjà faite.  
C : Donc, c'est quoi aujourd'hui l'excuse ?  
H (criant) : C'est Wilson qui n'a pas voulu me laisser dormir cette nuit. Il avait un tel besoin de s... Ahou ! Mais t'es fou ou quoi ? Tu veux que je ne puisse plus poser un pied par terre ou quoi ?

En effet, Wilson, vert de rage, venait d'écraser sans ménagement le pied droit de House.

C : Bon, allez faire vos consultations. Et Wilson, vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau.  
W : Ok

House partit donc ... vers l'ascenseur direction son bureau et Wilson, tel un bon médecin, se dirigea vers les consultations pour effectuer ses heures quotidiennes.  
House et Wilson étaient vraiment l'exact opposé et c'est sûrement pourquoi ils s'entendaient si bien.  
Arrivé ans son bureau, House se mit à l'ordinateur et commença à imprimer des pages. Mais des pages de quoi ?  
Des pages contenant la plus brillante idée qu'il n'ait jamais eu afin non pas de contribuer à la société et à aider des malades, non, afin d'emmerder encore plus Wilson, son compagnon depuis 3 mois.  
Sur ces pages, on pouvait lire :

HOUSE ET WILSON MAIS SURTOUT HOUSE ONT LE PLAISIR DE VOUS INFORMER QU'ILS SONT ENSEMBLE DEPUIS MAINTENANT 3 MOIS ET QU'ILS ONT EU PLUSIEURS FOIS DES RELATIONS SEXUELS (on ne va pas vous faire un dessin). ILS SONT AUSSI TRES HEUREUX DE VOUS ANNONCER QUE WILSON EST TOUJOURS EN BAS ET SURTOUT QUE WILSON SE MET DU VERNIS SUR LES ONGLES ET QU'IL S'EPILE LE TORSE TOUTES LES SEMAINES.  
MERCI D'AVOIR LU

House et Wilson

Après avoir tiré une vingtaine de feuilles, House se mit en quête d'un scotch afin d'aller mettre ses affiches un peu partout dans l'hôpital.

1h plus tard, House était tranquillement assis dans son fauteuil quand Cuddy vint le voir.  
C : House ! C'est quoi ces affiches ?  
H : De quoi vous parlez ?  
C : Ne faites pas votre saint avec moi, c'est quoi ?  
Wilson arriva au même moment  
W : Mais tu te sens pas bien ou quoi ? C'est quoi de mettre ces affiches sur les murs de tout l'hôpital. T'as pensé aux patients que j'ai ?  
H : Bah non, pas vraiment. J'ai fais ça parce que j'avais envie (sourire)  
W : House, je ... je m'en vais parce que là, tout de suite, la seule envie qui me vient c'est celle de te tuer.  
C : Vous y êtes allé un peu fort je crois.  
H : Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ça se règlera ce soir (clin d'œil)

**FIN**

* * *

La prochaine fois, de nouvelles petites histoires =)


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : House et Wilson en couple

Auteur : Loupiote91

Disclamers : Oh j'aimerai beaucoup que les personnages m'appartiennent mais malheureusement je n'ai rien d'un David Shore

Genre : Romance

* * *

Quand ......

...... House et Wilson sont malades

Cela se passa au tout début de leur relation. A ce moment là, il n'y avait que Cuddy qui était au courant. Mais des rumeurs couraient dans l'hôpital comme quoi House et Wilson étaient ensemble. Bien sûr, toute personne normalement constituée ne pouvait croire à de telles rumeurs.

Mais pourtant ....

Cuddy se dirigeait vers le bureau de House pour informer les sous-fifres de celui-ci qu'House était malade.

C : Bonjour, je viens vous annoncer que House ne saura pas là pendant un bon moment car il a attrapé la mononucléose.  
K : C'est sûrement une call-girl qui lui a refilé.  
13 : Donc il sera absent pour au moins 6 mois ?  
C : Oui, je nomme Foreman aux commandes des diagnostics.  
F : Et Wilson ? Il pourra nous aider ? Au cas où bien sur.  
C : Non, il est lui aussi malade.  
K : Il a quoi ?  
C : La même chose que House.

Et Cuddy partit. Mais elle se rendit compte alors qu'avec ses paroles, elle venait d'alimenter la rumeur et même plus, de la confirmer. C'est vrai quoi, quelle idée d'attraper la mononucléose, la maladie du baiser. En l'attrapant tous les deux, ils montrent donc qu'ils s'embrassent et que donc ... je ne veux même pas imaginer. De plus, la guérison sera longue.

K : Ils sont ensembles.  
13 : Mais non, ils ont peut-être été en contact avec la même personne qui leur a transmit le virus  
F : Oui, c'est vrai que quand on est amis, on partage tout, même la femme avec qui on couche.  
13 : Oh, j'en sais rien et je veux même pas savoir.  
K : Moi, si.  
F : On lance les paris ?  
K : Je suis.  
F : Et vous ?  
Taub : Je suis aussi.  
F : Dans quelle catégorie ?  
Taub : je ne crois pas qu'ils soient ensemble.  
13 : Moi non plus.  
F : Ok, deux contre deux.

* * *

Le lendemain

En arrivant à l'hôpital, Cuddy se rendit compte que c'était l'effervescence, personne ne travaillait, toutes les infirmières et tous les médecins étaient placés devant un grand tableau. Cuddy se rapprocha et remarqua alors que ce tableau servait pour les paris sur ... elle se rapprocha encore, sur la relation ou non-relation de House et Wilson !  
Bien sûr, c'était Chase qui s'occupait des paris. Quand ce n'est pas House qui fait ça, cela ne peut être que Chase.

C : Chase, dans mon bureau tout de suite.  
F : Ca va chauffer pour toi mon vieux !  
Chase : Merci Foreman.

Bureau de Cuddy

C : Mais c'est quoi ça ? Ne riez pas, ce n'est pas drôle du tout.  
Chase : Mais ...  
C : Laissez moi finir, vous auriez été heureux si on avait parié sur vous et Cameron pour savoir combien de temps va durer votre relation ? Non, je ne pense pas. Alors, arrêtez-moi ce stupide pari.  
Chase : Je l'arrête si vous me dites si oui ou non ils sortent ensemble.  
C : Allez leur demander directement.  
Chase : Ils sont tous les deux chez House ?  
Cuddy sourit

Après être retourné dans le hall et avoir mis fin aux paris, Chase rassembla l'ancienne et nouvelle équipe de House.

Chase : Bon, vous voulez savoir s'ils sont ensemble ou pas ?  
F : Bah oui, même si moi j'en suis sûr et certain.  
Taub : Moi aussi je veux savoir.  
Chase : Ok, rendez-vous dans 10 minutes ici et on part pour chez House.

* * *

Devant chez House

Cam : Tu es sur ?  
Chase : Mais oui, c'est Cuddy qui me l'a dit.  
K : Donc, ils vivent ensemble ?  
Chase : Oui, je crois. Bon, les rideaux ne sont pas fermés, on a donc une chance de les voir.  
Cam : Tu sais, s'ils sont malades, ils doivent sûrement être couchés et très crevés.  
F : Peut-être, on verra bien.

Ils se mirent alors à la hauteur de la fenêtre et regardèrent.  
Mais ce qu'ils virent, ce ne fut pas deux malades, mais deux personnes en pleine santé qui s'embrassaient.  
La rumeur était donc vraie, House et Wilson sortaient bien ensemble. Mais surtout, et c'est pour Cuddy que c'était important, deux personnes qui n'avaient pas la mononucléose.

**FIN**


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : House et Wilson en couple

Auteur : Loupiote91

Disclamers : Oh j'aimerai beaucoup que les personnages m'appartiennent mais malheureusement je n'ai rien d'un David Shore

Genre : Romance

**Quand ……… …… House fait une demande à Wilson**

Un visage. Une larme. Un sourire. Et une réponse.

Wilson répondit oui. Oui, il le voulait.

House qui avait gardé un visage impassible fit alors un sourire. Franc et honnête.

Il était heureux de cette réponse car avant de le lui demander, il avait réfléchi, tourner et retourner dans sa tête les problèmes mais aussi les avantages de cette demande.

2 jours plus tard, tout l'hôpital était au courant. Bien sûr certain était heureux pour eux comme Cuddy mais d'autre voyait cela d'un mauvais œil et pensait que ça ne durerai pas longtemps avant que Wilson en ait marre et parte.

Mais pour House et Wilson, les ragots et autres avaient peut d'importance. Wilson était heureux et le montré. House aussi mais le montré moins.

House après avoir été convoqué ans le bureau de Cuddy, qui l'avait félicité, il se rendit dans son bureau où l'attendait ses 4 sous-fifres.

Treize : Bonjour House. Alors ?

House : Il n'y a rien.

Chase : Donc c'est faux tout ces ragots.

House : Peut-être.

Taub : Comme vous voulez. On a un cas ?

House : Merci de montrer si peu d'intérêt à ma vie.

Treize : Alors c'est vrai vous lui avez demandé ?

House : Oui je lui suis demandé et oui il a répondu oui. Vous êtes contente maintenant ?

Treize : Très !

Forman : Bon et le cas ?

House : Y en a pas. Mais si vous voulez vous pouvez aller faire mes consultations. En faite non, pas si vous en avez envie, allez faire mes consultation ! Je ne peux pas moi j'ai quelqu'un à aller voir

Taub (énervé) : On se demande qui ?

Heure du déjeuner, à la cafétéria

House : Wilson ! Attends !

Wilson (à la caissière) : Il a encore oublié que je ne suis pas sa banque.

House (qui avait entendu) : Mais on partage tus maintenant. Hein Wilson ?

Wilson : Oui House, je sais et je ne sais pas encore si j'ai bien fait.

House : Maintenant tu peux plus faire marche arrière. Et il tira la langue.

Alors qu'ils étaient assis et qu'ils discutaient, Cuddy arriva et s'asseya à coté d'eux

Cuddy : Alors les garçons ?

House : Jimmy a changé d'avis. J'suis triste moi.

Wilson : House ! C'était une blague.

House (reprenant son sérieux) : Merci je ne suis pas idiot, j'avais compris. De toute façon tu 'a pas d'autre partenaire donc je te suis indispensable.

Cuddy : Et sinon House comment l'a pris votre équipe ?

Parce que ça a fait le tour de l'hôpital.

House : Bah je ne sais pas et puis je m'en fous. Je fais ce que je veux et avec qui je veux.

Wilson : Dit House plein de fierté

Cuddy sourit. Il allait vraiment bien ensemble ces deux là. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau. Même après qu'elle se soit levée et soit partie, House et Wilson continué à se chamailler sans s'être rendu compte de son départ.

Cuddy pensa alors : House a fait le bon choix en le lui demandant. Je suis contente pour eux et surtout pour House car il a fait des progrès au niveau sentimental. Après 1 an, House a acheté une maison et a demandé à Wilson de vivre avec lui. Une demande qui lui a demandé un gros effort. Mais il a réussi à faire ce pas en avant. Et j'espère qu'il en fera encore d'autres.

**FIN**


End file.
